Gotham Academy
by PamsMoon
Summary: Tim desde que recuerda, ha estado enamorado de la estrella del colegio Richard "Dick" Grayson, el hijo adoptivo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Un chico atractivo, popular y cotizado, que ni siquiera conoce la existencia del mencionado Tim Drake. ¿Podrá Tim lograr exteriorizar sus sentimientos al inalcanzable Dick? AU DickTim, universo alterno en donde no son super heroes.
1. Tutorías

Capítulo 1: Tutorías

Tim miró las postales sin interés y luego las metió nuevamente a su casillero sin saber por qué rayos las había traído a la escuela. Tal vez por el hecho de que la ama de llaves se las había puesto en las manos justo cuando se iba.

Sus padres tal vez, _tal vez_ volverían dentro de un mes. Ahora estaban en África al parecer, haciendo safari o quien sabe que.

Aquello apestaba.

Cerró el casillero de un golpe, antes de sentir a alguien tras suyo.

"¿Drake?" escucho de pronto a su espalda y al voltearse vio una pared de carne, de casi dos metros de estatura. Retrocedió hasta golpearse con su casillero asustado reconociendo a Kent del club de futbol, el _superchico._

Conner Kent miro a Timothy Drake, un chico pequeño y delgado, de cabello negro y brillantes y bonitos ojos azules oscuros, que le miraban con cierta precaución.

"¿Timothy Drake?" repitió Kon mirando al aludido el que asintió lentamente tragando. "Ehm tranquilo, no te meteré al casillero o algo así"

"Soy del club de Karate" respondió automáticamente Tim, tartamudeando levemente. Siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso y lo atribuía a las largas horas al día que pasaba callado y solo. También en parte culpaba a que nunca veía o hablaba con sus padres, pero solo un poco.

"Eh solo bromeaba" sonrió Kon divertido del chico "Soy Conner Kent, el profesor Allen de ciencias me dijo que hablara contigo"

"No hago tutorías" dijo Tim apretando sus libros y comenzando a caminar a su salón.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Kent siguiendo a Tim y pensando cómo lograr que Drake aceptara sin amedrentarlo (En nombre de Lois y sus advertencias de 'Solo los cobardes se aprovechan de los débiles', aunque al final solo había aceptado aquello por Ma) "Tim, ¿te puedo decir Tim?" pregunto y entonces el chico se detuvo y se clavó en su sitio de pronto. Abrió mucho los ojos azules mirando tras el hombro de Kon para luego bajar la vista al suelo adornado con un furioso rojo. "¿Qué rayos?" pregunto Kon antes de escuchar el murmullo a su espalda. Frunciendo el ceño se volteo a mirar lo que había afectado de pronto al menor.

Por el pasillo venía Grayson. El famoso _**Richard "Dick" Grayson**_. El líder del club de gimnasia. Era así como una superestrella o algo así. No solo era millonario hijo de Bruce Wayne (dueño de buena parte de Gotham), tenía esa apariencia de modelo de catálogo, le iba perfecto en clases y había hecho campeón a la escuela en gimnasia desde que se había unido al club. _Era perfecto._

Dick era así como el tope en la escala dentro de la escuela. Salía con las chicas más ardientes (¡Había sido novio de la extranjera pelirroja Kory por años!), los profesores lo adoraban y todos los clubes se rendían a sus pies.

Hasta lo peor de la escuela, los semi- delincuentes, no se atrevían a tocarlo. Y también era en buena parte porque todos sabían que si alguien le tocaba un pelo a Dick Grayson, Roy Harper (el líder del club de lucha libre y arco) podría darte una paliza, o aún peor, el becado Jasón Todd. Ese chico sí que daba miedo.

"Hey Kon" saludo Dick con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora, deteniéndose frente al aludido.

"Hey Dick" respondió Kon "Linda te manda saludos. Esta insoportable ¿Cuándo la llamaras?"

"¿Kara?" pregunto Dick con cierta incomodidad. "Eh ¿Nunca? Tiene 14 años..."

"Geez no me lo recuerdes, si cuando tenía 10 ya no la soportaba, imagínate ahora con todas esas hormonas. Ma quiere meterla aquí, estarás en serios problemas Grayson"

"¿Qué tienen de malo las de 14?" dijeron de pronto al unisonó Wally y Roy cruzando un brazo cada uno tras el cuello de Dick.

"Es una niña" dijo Dick como haciendo notar lo obvio.

"¡Y no es pelirroja!" volvieron a hablar los dos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo en carcajadas y chocando sus palmas frente a la nariz de un fastidiado Dick.

"Debes admitirlo, te encanta andar con pelirrojos" indico Kon apuntando a los idiotas que abrazaban a Dick y se carcajeaban sin parar.

"Sí lo que sea" dijo aburrido y entonces Dick sintió una pequeña mirada en él, que rápidamente se bajó nuevamente al suelo. "¿Hay alguien tras de ti?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Kon y entonces recordó a Tim Drake, se movió un paso al lado y Tim quedo a la vista de todos, que le miraban con curiosidad. Tim sintió el corazón golpetearle en el pecho al verse observado por todos ellos, pero mucho más por _**él.**_

"¿Quién rayos es?" pregunto Roy.

Tim sin mirar a nadie en particular, sentía las manos sudar mientras intentaba por todo los medio no mirar _aquella_ mirada celeste, que le miraba con curiosidad.

"¿No es el ayudante del profesor Barry?" dijo de pronto Dick recordando. Tim se estremeció en su sitio.

 _Sabe que soy ayudante del profesor Allen, por ende me reconoció de algún modo. ¡Dick Grayson sabe que existo!_

"Sí, te he visto con mi tío ¿Eres su ayudante?" pregunto Wally y Tim inmediatamente miro al pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, de hecho tu tío me lo recomendó Wally" hablo Kon "Estoy a punto de estropear ciencias, y con eso se va mi estadía en el club de futbol y los postres de pie de limón de Ma. Justo ahora estaba preguntándole si me daría unas tutorías, pero al parecer él no-"

"Seré tu tutor, seré tu tutor Kent" dijo casi sin tartamudear Tim, evitando aun aquella mirada.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial!" grito Kon levantando un puño en señal de victoria.

"Geez eres un matado Kent, espero no lo olvides" dijo Roy "¿Oh es esa Donna piernas largas?" exclamó y camino hacia la chica.

"No le hagas caso, es un idiota" dijo Dick sonriéndole a Kon, luego sintió de nuevo que le miraban fijamente, pero cuando miro a Tim, el chico miraba hacia otro lado. Dick frunció el ceño y se dijo a sí mismo que se estaba volviendo loco y posiblemente paranoico. "Me alegro que tengas un tutor eh- ¿Cómo te llamas chico?"

Entonces Tim supo que la vida al fin le sonreía. _Dick Grayson_ , el chico que amaba desde que tenía razón al fin sabría de su existencia. La vida no podía ser más perfecta.

"Soy-"

"¡West trae al trasero bonito de una puta vez!" gruño Roy con Donna negando con la cabeza a su lado.

"Nos vemos" alcanzo a decir Dick después de que Wally tomara de un brazo a Dick y se lo llevara hacia Roy.

"Nos vemos Dick" respondió Kon.

Y el día nuevamente era gris para Tim Drake. Tan cerca de que Dick al fin lo conociera... aunque no podía quejarse del todo. Había estado en el mismo metro cuadrado, le había mirado el rostro lo más cerca que jamás estuvo, pudo ver su perfecta piel, y sus ojos, tan claros y azules, y hasta escucho su voz. Y al final, le hablo, directamente...

"¿Así que serás mi tut- ?

"¿Conoces a Richard Grayson?" corto Tim a Kon el que le miro extrañado. Su tono había sido tan perfecto y firme sin asomo de tartamudeo.

"Ehm sí" dijo Kon frunciendo el ceño "Soy hermano de Clark Kent, del diario el planeta ¿Lo conoces?"

"Por supuesto, el hace la dupla con Lois Lane la intrépida reportera, ganadora de un pulitzer"

"Y esposa de Clark Kent" dijo Kon subiendo y dejando caer lo hombros "Sí, la mujer es ardiente, pero créeme solo Clark y sus _superpoderes_ de tolerancia la aguantan, a veces se parece a Kara como no tienes idea"

"No te desvíes del tema" le apremio Tim, apretando los libros en sus manos casi con pasión.

"Ehm si, bueno ella salió un tiempo con Bruce Wayne-"

"Su padrastro" susurro Tim casi para sí mismo, Kon no lo escucho.

"O algo así, nunca le puse mucha atención a la historia. La cosa es que Clark y Lois son bastante amigos de los padres de Dick, y lo conozco desde que yo era un niño." dijo y noto un leve movimiento en Tim, casi como un brillo en sus ojos "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Nada ¿Por qué?" respondió Tim casi a la defensiva.

Kon enarco las cejas, pero decidió que no le convenía seguir.

"¿Entonces serás mi tutor?"

"Lunes, miércoles y viernes en la biblioteca después de almuerzo, si faltas o te retrasas adiós tutorías"


	2. La carta

**Capítulo 2: La carta.**

Nuevamente la vida parecía sonreírle a Tim. Caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, y en dirección contraria venía Dick Grayson... junto a Jasón Todd. Eso definitivamente no era bueno.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a Dick cuando caminaba con el chico de cuero negro y mechón llamativo blanco. Siempre habían rumores de él, de que golpeaba a los menores y les quitaba el dinero del almuerzo, que los metía en basureros solo por su perversa diversión, que se acostaba con las maestras solo para pasar los cursos o _que robaba llantas de auto_... Tim no creía en ninguno de esos rumores. No, ninguno podría ser cierto. Jasón podía ser un completo idiota a veces pero él creía, no, él _sabía_ que Dick Grayson jamás caminaría junto a alguien de ese tipo.

Por eso se armó de valor y decidió mirar directo a la cara de Dick y presentarse a sí mismo al fin. Dick tal vez no recordaba que habían estado a punto de conocerse, pero Tim no podía olvidarlo. Necesitaba que Dick supiera de su existencia, necesitaba poder liberar de alguna manera toda aquella tensión que lo mantenía despierto por las noches, que lo distraía en clases, que lo excitaba...

Dick charlaba animadamente con Jasón, sonriendo en todo momento, a diferencia de Todd que parecía de un humor de mierda siempre, y enarcaba una ceja y asentía de vez en cuando.

Tim solo estaba a un metro, apretó los dientes, sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente, mientras sus dedos casi aniquilaban los libros en sus manos. Pero cuando estaba casi al frente de Dick no pudo hacerlo, bajo la mirada avergonzado al suelo, y con pies torpes intentó moverse del camino de Dick solo logrando golpearle en el brazo.

Dick que venía distraído, sintió el golpe desestabilizándolo y retrocediendo dos pasos siendo sujetado por Jasón.

"¿Estás bien bro?" preguntó Todd, mientras Dick asentía enderezándose.

Tim horrorizado por lo que hizo, siguió caminando, para luego pasar a correr cobardemente hasta doblar en un pasillo.

"Está muerto" masculló Jasón dispuesto a seguirlo y a enseñarle a caminar con la jodida vista al frente cuando la mano de Dick en su brazo le detuvo.

"Está bien Jay, estoy bien ¿Quién ha sido?" pregunto aun con el firme agarre sobre la chaqueta de cuero.

"No lo sé, pero está bien muerto" gruñó Jay apretando los puños con rabia. "Nadie te toca en mi presencia"

"Geez deja de actuar como matón, por eso los de la escuela te tienen miedo y se han creado eso rumores. Yo sé que no eres así" Jay apretó los labios y Dick sonrió soltándolo "Además fue mi culpa también. No estaba mirando al frente, y quien sea que me golpeó era pequeño, no me dolió nada, solo me sorprendió porque venía distraído, es todo"

"San Richard Grayson" se burló Jasón y comenzó a caminar, Dick soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Dick abrió su casillero y como cada mañana encontró decenas de cartas de amor, anónimas o con sus respectivos autores y autoras esparcidas en su cubículo. Al principio, cuando recibió la primera había sido bastante halagador, y aun conservaba con cariño la torpe e infantil carta que le regaló Babs en primaria, pero ahora ya era simplemente molesto.

Le tomaba casi 5 minutos antes de clases, tomar cada carta que caía dentro de su casillero y entre sus cosas hasta armar un montoncito que a veces dejaba ordenado dentro de su casillero (y que le ocupaba un espacio valioso que podría ser ocupado por sus elementos de gimnasia) o las metía dentro de su mochila generando un peso extra.

Realmente no tenía corazón para simplemente botarlas al basurero como le había dicho Roy. Y aunque no las leía todas, las llevaba a la mansión y las metía en una caja en el desván. Ya iban 3 cajas llenas de cartas de amor que a veces Alfred ordenaba con paciencia.

Al principio leía aquellas cartas, pero con el tiempo le parecieron repetitivas, cursis y fantasiosas. El tema recurrente eran sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su trasero, su perfección, su posición social y económica y blah blah, etc. Nadie parecía conocerlo y se armaban una imagen mental, que Dick no estaba seguro de cumplir.

Había intentando responder algunas cartas para apagar las ilusiones de sus admiradores (mujeres y sí, algunos hombres) pero Dick pensaba que no sabían leer. Porque al responderles parecía darles más alas. Aun recordaba la carta que le había escrito a Bette Kane hace un tiempo _'Querida Bette agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero me temo que no son correspondidos. Sé que encontraras a alguien que si pueda responderlos, con cariño Dick'_

Había sido claro y ella le respondió una carta el doble de cursi, con corazones por todos lados y con pájaros de fuego, diciéndole que siempre estaría enamorada de él.

A Dick aun le daban escalofríos.

Tim regresó luego del alboroto y lo miró desde una esquina, como cada mañana Dick ordenaba su correspondencia amorosa. Tim también tenía una carta para Dick. Cada semana desde que había entrado al mismo colegio que Dick Grayson (tuvo que rogarles a sus padres que quería entrar a _ese_ colegio, fuera como fuera) le había escrito una carta.

No había entregado ninguna. Aún tenía aquella caja llena de cartas para Dick sin entregar bajo su cama. A veces las revisaba viendo las cursilerías que había sido capaz de escribir, con su letra y sentimientos infantiles, pero que habían madurado con el tiempo hasta convertirse en tortuosas cartas llenas de pasión, deseo y dolor. Tim sabía que eran diferentes, porque el sabia como era Dick. Lo había observado toda su vida, y podía ver a través de las capas que la gente ponía en Dick, al verdadero Dick. Si su exterior era hermoso, la gente no tenía idea cuan bello era su interior. Tim lo sabía.

Por eso aquella mañana asintió para sí mismo, respirando por la boca, y apretando la carta que llevaba entre sus libros. Aquel sería el día. Le entregaría su carta semanal a Dick, como lo intentaba cada semana. Esta semana no acabaría sobre el montón de otras cartas bajo su cama.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Dick cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo empujó y lo sacó fuera del camino. Sus libros (y la carta) se desparramaron por el suelo cuando se golpeó dolorosamente contra una pared, mientras algunos idiotas comenzaban a reírse.

Tim levantó la mirada viendo a Jasón Todd caminar si voltearse, hasta que llegó junto a Dick, que miro sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque la gente está reunida ahí?" preguntó Dick apuntando con las cartas hacia donde estaba Tim sin alcanzar a divisarlo entre el mar de gente.

"Alguien se cayó" dijo Jay subiendo y dejando caer los hombros "¿Aun conservas estas mierdas?" preguntó Jasón y antes de que Dick pudiera responderle, le quitó las que tenía en las manos y las del casillero y se alejó de pronto.

"¡Jay!" gritó Dick cerrando su casillero de golpe. Tim enderezandose y al igual que el resto miró como el más alto se acercaba a un basurero y levantaba las cartas sobre él. "No te atrevas"

"Esto es basura Dick. B-A-S-U-R-A. Cada mañana tienes que juntar las jodidas cartas, o cargarlas todo el día, ni siquiera las lees"

"Jasón Todd, no" le advirtió Dick.

"Esto no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ti" y las dejó caer dentro del basurero.

Dick negó molesto con la cabeza comenzando a recogerse las mangas, cuando Jay le quito un batido a un chico que pasaba a su lado y lo volteo sobre las cartas arruinándolas por completo.

Los labios de Dick estaban abiertos en una mueca de sorpresa, mientras veía caer la última gota del batido rosa sobre sus cartas de amor.

"Esto es para que aprendan de un jodida vez. ¡NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD! ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!" grito Jasón y todos comenzaron a dispersarse asustados. Tim se quedó de pie sin embargo, mirando aun.

"Te has pasado ¡Te has pasado!" dijo entre dientes Dick dándose media vuelta y caminando con furia .

"Oh Dick vamos" dijo Jay corriendo hacia él mientras reía, Tim los vio acercarse, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Dick paso a su lado, y solo por una fracción de segundo los ojos furiosamente azules de Dick miraron directo a los de Tim, deteniendo el corazón y la respiración de este último por una eternidad.

Jasón pasó a su lado después y volvió a empujarlo al pasar.

"¡Hice lo que siempre has querido hacer! ¡Sabes que yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo sucio que no te atreves hacer!" le hablaba Jasón, pero Dick no le respondía, y revolvía entre su casillero sacando con rudeza sus libros. Todd comenzando a desesperarse por el mutismo de Dick diviso una carta entre los libros aun en el suelo de Tim, el que vio con horror como Jasón la tomaba entre sus dedos y la ponía frente a Dick. "¿Ves? He salvado una"

Dick le miro de reojo y arrancó la carta de los dedos de Jasón de un tirón. Luego cerro su casillero se dio media vuelta y caminó a su salón con Jasón aun corriendo a su lado.

La boca de Tim estaba seca mientras los veía alejarse. ¿Todd acababa de darle _su_ carta a Dick _?_ Las piernas le temblaron.

Dick abrió su libro de inglés sin ver como la carta de Tim se desplazó a los pies de Wally a su lado, el que la recogió curioso.

"Se te cayó esto" susurro el del club de atletismo intentando no ser descubierto por la profesora que hablaba en el frente.

"Gracias" susurro Dick tomando la carta, cuando Roy que estaba sentado atrás de él, se la quitó de la mano.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" masculló mirando el sobre. Dick miró al frente para asegurarse que la señorita flores no le prestaba atención y luego miró a Roy que volteaba el sobre al derecho y al revés.

" _Es una carta de amor_ " susurro Wally con una sonrisa y un marcado acento hispano.

"¿Qué mierda?"

"Una carta de amor" repitió Dick quitándole el sobre a Roy y poniéndolo bajo su libro cuando la maestra enarcando una ceja los miro a los tres.

"Harper y West, dejen de distraer a Grayson" habló la profesora y los dos aludidos asintieron.

"¿Cómo rayos lo haces?" gruño Roy, viendo como Dick subía y dejaba caer los hombros, con una jodida sonrisa adornando sus labios bonitos.

"¿Obtener cartas de amor?" preguntó Wally mirando por su hombro a Roy.

"No joder, que hasta los profes besen su bonito trasero. Lo de las cartas no es ninguna novedad, no puedo creer que aun te fastidien con eso, por cierto oí el rumor de lo que hizo Todd, genial"

"Oh yo también lo oí" dijo Wally mirando como Dick miraba al frente arrugando la respingada nariz.

"Yo también" hablo Donna junto a Roy mientras garabateaba los apuntes del profesor.

"Genial, adoro como vuelan los chismes en este lugar" masculló Dick recordando su enojo con Jasón. Jodido Jasón. Es cierto que él se ha imaginado cientos de veces simplemente tirando las cartas al basurero, pero también se ha imaginado a sí mismo siendo el que escribe las cartas.

Vio como Wally ya no le prestaba atención y por sobre su hombro Donna seguía tomando apuntes y Roy había escondido su frente entre sus brazos para tomar una descarada siesta en clases, así que deslizó la carta poniéndola sobre el libro y la miro con lastima.

Es cierto que él nunca había escrito una carta a nadie y tal vez jamás lo haría. Las cartas, los mails, las llamadas telefónicas, y cualquier medio intermediario en una conversación no eran su tipo. A él gustaba tocar y sentir, y ser valiente si quería algo. Siempre lo hacía de frente, y si quería hablar con alguien, y si quería a alguien, iba directo a esa persona. Generalmente (de acuerdo, siempre) obtenía un sí por respuesta.

Pero eso no le impedía, imaginarse a si mismo poniendo todos sus sentimientos en una carta para alguien, y que un idiota la tomará, la botara al basurero y le vertiera un batido de frambuesa, evitando cualquier mínima posibilidad que el destinatario la leyera.

'La única carta que se salvó de Ja-' pensó pero algo hizo click en su mente. Miro la carta, volteandola. 'No recuerdo esta carta' se dijo a sí mismo. Era un sobre de color verde limón, tan claro que parecía blanco, y no tenía nada escrito, más que "Dick" con tinta negra en su reverso con una caligrafía tan perfecta que parecía impresa.

Extrañado la abrió con cuidado (sin perder de vista a la profesora) desplegando la hoja de papel.

 _Te amo._

 _Déjame que sea lo primero que te diga._

Dick leyó esa sentencia sorprendido de la intensidad de sus "fans".

 _Te he amado desde que puedo recordar, y si tan solo supieras que estoy aquí, y que estoy siempre mirándote..._

Dick trago pesado y miró desconfiado a su alrededor, nadie en ese momento estaba mirándolo, o eso creía.

 _A veces por las noches sueño contigo. Y estas volando, siempre estás volando, bajo la carpa del circo Haley._

 _"Bajo la carpa del circo Haley"_ repitió entre dientes y Wally por primera vez le prestó atención. Dick parecía descolocado, y apretaba la carta entre sus dedos, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Dick? ¿Estás bien?" el aludido bajo la carta y miró a Wally asintiendo nerviosamente, el que no muy convencido bajó la cabeza cuando la señorita Flores paso a su lado.

Dick espero a que la maestra pasará y Wally pasara de él, para continuar leyendo la carta.

 _Y a veces desciendes, y yo estoy entre el público mirándote, y nuevamente me prometes el salto cuádruple._

'¿Nuevamente?' pensó Dick repasando rápidamente su memoria. Cuando había estado en el circo, le había dedicado a cientos de niños antes del espectáculo sus piruetas, pero solo a uno, el salto cuádruple. La noche que sus padres murieron. La única noche en que todos sus recuerdos eran un revoltijo de momentos angustiantes.

 _Te acercas a mí y yo siempre te estoy mirando, siempre estoy detrás de ti, siguiéndote. Toda mi vida. E imagino tu tacto actual ¿Cómo será en realidad? Imagino tus dedos delgados rozándome, y la piel se me pone de gallina, y a veces soy ambicioso e imagino tus labios sobre los míos._

Dick se removió en su asiento incómodo, sintiendo el calor de un bochorno quemándole la cara.

 _Y otras veces estás triste, y extrañas a tus verdaderos padres. Y aquellos oscuros recuerdos de aquella horrible noche, también me atacan a mí en pesadillas, las mismas pesadillas que seguramente tienes tú. Y te abstraes, y nadie parece darse cuenta, pero yo puedo verlo en ti Dick, siempre puedo ver tu hermoso corazón, latir, lejos de mí, pero inmensamente cerca._

Un nudo en la garganta atacó a Dick, el que cerró los ojos un segundo y apretó la carta entre sus dedos, pensando lo inadecuado que sería llorar en medio de la clase de inglés por el recuerdo de sus padres biológicos muertos hace más de una década.

 _Y deseo entonces acercarme a ti, y rozar tu mejilla y abrazarte diciendo que todo estará bien. Pero soy cobarde y no me atrevo. Tantas veces, tantas oportunidades desaprovechadas, pero temo tanto tu rechazo como dejar pasar el tiempo sin decir lo que siento._

 _Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, y posiblemente nunca lo sabrás si no me atrevo a entregarte esta carta en persona, pero si la estás leyendo, y sabes quién soy, solo dame una oportunidad es todo lo que pido. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Dame lo que quieras darme de ti mismo, y yo lo recibiré, sin importar cuán pequeño e insignificante sea. Solo quiero un poco de ti. Solo quiero que seas feliz, hermoso Robín._

En cuanto leyó aquella última palabra Dick se levantó del asiento, llamando la atención de todos. Su silla hizo un chirrido insoportable al arrastrar las patas por el suelo.

"¿Dick?" preguntó Wally mirándole, pero el aludido lo ignoro y miró a la profesora.

"Necesito ir al baño" hablo y corrió a la salida sin esperar respuesta, desconcertando a todos.

Corrió por el pasillo, mirando por los ventanales hacia las graderías buscando a Jasón, el que seguramente se había saltado las clases y estaba fumando en ese lugar.

Al no divisarlo corrió al segundo piso, pero cuando dejo el último escalón tras de sí, chocó de frente con un chico más joven y pequeño que él, el que cayó de trasero al suelo.

Estaba tan alterado que no reparó en quien era, y solo le ayudo a levantarse rápidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" le dijo a Tim sin mirarlo en realidad. Tim asintió sorprendido, mirando a Dick Grayson tan cerca de él, sosteniéndolo... pero pareciendo tan fuera de si.

Dick asintió y siguió su camino. Tim le miró irse, con el rostro pálido y el sudor humedeciendo sus sienes y entonces recién reparo en la carta en su mano.

'¡Mi carta!' pensó horrorizado y comenzó a seguir a Dick a una distancia prudente. El mayor no parecía estar bien, y si no fuera porque en ese momento estaban todos en clases, hubiera chocado con media academia. Corría erráticamente con un rostro completamente perturbado.

¿Era su carta? ¿Su carta había dejado a Dick en aquel estado? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó Tim escondido tras unos casilleros y apretando en la mano el pase que el profesor Allen le había dado para salir en clases.

Dick golpeó la puerta de la clase de matemáticas y al segundo el profesor encargado salió a su encuentro.

"¿Señor Grayson?"

"Todd" dijo rápidamente Dick "Es urgente, necesitan a Jasón Todd en dirección" El profesor sin dudar por un segundo en la palabra del joven más destacado de la academia retrocedió un paso y Dick se asomo por la puerta. Enseguida comenzaron los cuchicheos tontos al ver entrar en mitad de la aburrida clase de matemáticas a Dick Grayson.

Dick vio como en la última fila, Jasón despegaba la cabeza de entre sus brazos. Claro, había estado durmiendo en clases.

"Señor Todd, acérquese. Lo solicitan en dirección" hablo el maestro y Jasón vio como Dick le hizo un gesto impaciente con el rostro para que se apurara. Jasón se paró de un salto al ver el semblante desencajado de Dick y camino a su encuentro.

"Gracias profesor" dijo Dick y ambos salieron del salón, Dick tomando a Jasón de un brazo caminaron hasta doblar un pasillo y llegar hasta el fondo de este, junto a una ventana. Tim corrió dando un rodeo por otro pasillo, hasta que quedo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sin ser visto.

"¿Qué rayos Dick? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?" pregunto asustado, entonces un sobre de color verde claro le tapó la visión.

"¿De dónde sacaste esta carta?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Jasón tomando el sobre y mirándolo, luego levantó la vista "No jodas que me has sacado por lo de las putas cartas. Ya me he disculpado como un millón de veces Grayson. ¡Joder! ¡Casi se me para el puto corazón cuando vi tu cara! Pensé que te había pasado algo, o a mi madre o a Bruce..."

"Lo siento Jasón, lo siento" dijo enseguida Dick intentando tranquilizarse y pasándose una mano por su cabello largo y brillante. "Ya he olvidado lo que has hecho antes, no importa, en serio, pero ¿De dónde has sacado _esta_ carta?" indicó Dick moviendo el papel en su mano.

Jasón miró el sobre, luego la carta en la mano de Dick y luego el rostro de su amigo sin entender.

"¿Qué? Era una de tus cartas..."

"No, no lo era Jay" masculló Dick y Tim se tenso en el lugar que estaba escondido. "Desde que era un niño Bruce me ha 'entrenado'. Bruce ama todo lo detectivesco (de hecho creo que ser detective siempre fue su mayor deseo) y desde que era niño, me ha enseñado cosas 'detectivescas'. ¿Recuerdas que lo intento contigo una temporada antes de que te descubriera fumando?"

Jasón asintió con cara agria recordando, a Bruce (su padrino benefactor) y su madre mirándolo con la decepción en sus rostros. Se sintió como la mierda y bueno se hizo habitual.

"Bueno también lo ha intentado con Damián, pero creo que Damián tiene peor actitud que tú. En fin" dijo Dick negando con la cabeza espantando los elementos distractivos de su relato "No tengo memoria fotográfica y aunque no lo creas Bruce tampoco, pero nuestras memorias están tan entrenada que actúan como si lo fueran. Puedo recordar (en menor escala que Bruce) detalles a la perfección si me concentro en ellos. "

"¿A qué rayos vas Dick?"

"Puedo decirte exactamente cuántas cartas tenía antes que tu las botaras al basurero. Recuerdo el color de cada una, las que venían firmadas, su tamaño, etc. Pero estoy seguro que esta no salió de mi casillero."

"Ahora sé porque siempre me ganabas en el Clue" murmuró Jasón mirando el sobre nuevamente. "Sabes que mi memoria es una mierda Dick, lo único que recuerdo es que recogí esta carta del suelo, creo que estaba entre unos libros de ciencias en el suelo y-"

Pero se detuvo de pronto, Tim se tenso donde estaba escondido.

"¿Y qué?" le apremio Dick.

"¿Recuerdas que hubo un tumulto antes? ¿Y yo te dije que alguien se había caído? Bueno yo había 'botado' a alguien" dijo e hizo las comillas en el aire.

"¿Por qué haces comillas?"

"Porque (y es en serio) adelante a un par de idiotas y este pequeño estaba justo en mi camino, o lo tiraba a un lado o me caía sobre él."

"Pudiste esquivarlo o moverlo sin tirarlo al suelo Jay" Jasón levantó y dejó caer los hombros y Tim en su escondite se aguanto de decir '¡Exacto!' "¿Crees que era de él la carta?"

"Ehm seguro." Dijo Jasón rascándose el cabello cerca de la nuca. "Definitivamente eran sus cosas en el suelo, y de ahí salió la carta, pero no recuerdo si era un chico o una chica Dick, era simplemente pequeño y delgado, el cabello oscuro tal vez, no se..."

Dick suspiro, dejando caer los hombres, entonces Jasón agregó rápidamente.

"Si lo vuelvo a ver puedo reconocerlo enseguida Dick, te lo aseguro" dijo y puso una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Dick, quien asintió en silencio. Tim en sus sitio sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda "Pero ¿Qué tiene esta carta? ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo por ella?"

"No es como cualquier carta Jay. Es de alguien que me conoce bien, demasiado bien" dijo recibiendo de vuelta el sobre de parte de Jasón, mientras Tim escondido comenzó a temer que su corazón latiendo descontrolado pudiera delatarlo.

"¿Te conoce demasiado bien? Todos te conocen demasiado bien medallista olímpico."

"Es diferente, escucha esto." Y desdobló la carta: " _A veces por las noches sueño contigo. Y estas volando, siempre estás volando, bajo la carpa del circo Haley."_

La cara de Jasón cambio de inmediato.

"¿Sabe de ti y del circo?" Dick asintió en silencio. "¿Pero cómo? Creí que esa información está vetada o algo así, ni lo de los periódicos saben eso de ti, creí que Bruce oculto todo eso, toda _esa_ noche."

"Pero esta persona lo sabe" dijo con tristeza "Y no solo eso, venia con esta foto"

Jasón tomó la foto que Dick le alcanzaba y la miró sin encontrar nada extraño. La foto era preciosa, Dick parecía un pájaro volando en medio de un salto, con sus mallas negras con aquellas llamativas líneas azules en sus brazos.

"Bonito traje" comento Jasón sinceramente, pero Dick le ignoró y la volteo. Tenía la fecha atrás.

"Esta foto fue tomada un día que yo estaba entrenando. Solo. Yo mismo me asegure de cerrar el gimnasio por completo. No había nadie Jay, en serio. No sé cómo diablos supo de este entrenamiento secreto. Nadie lo sabía"

"Te está siguiendo"

"Y me escribe..."Dick tomó aire "Como si me conociera tan bien, que casi siento que le conozco también"

Tim escuchó aquello, y se llevo ambas manos al pecho, embargado por una emoción tan dulce que sintió deseos de llorar.

Entonces Jasón avanzó hasta que el cuerpo de Dick chocó con una pared, le tomó del mentón con rudeza elevándole la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"No jodas Grayson. Es un maldito acosador. No tienes ni idea quien jodido es" gruñó acercándose y rozó con su aliento los labios semi abiertos de Dick.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Dick ladeo su rostro e impidió el beso.

Jasón fastidiado le soltó sin cuidado, apoyando el puño cerrado y su frente en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Dick.

"Jay, no..."

"Joder, lo sé Grayson, lo sé" gruñó y se alejó un paso. "En fin, necesito un cigarro ¿era solo esto?" pregunto y Dick asintió. "¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que deberías quemar esa jodida carta y esa foto y olvidarte de ella, o mostrársela a Bruce. Por mi parte si veo a tu pequeño acosador te aviso" dijo y se volteo para irse.

"¿Dónde vas? ¿No regresaras a clases?"

"Nah, está a punto de acabar la hora, iré a fumar un rato" dijo alejándose dándole la espalda a Dick y elevando una mano como despedida.

Dick lo vio alejarse y Tim supo que era su oportunidad. Dick estaba ahí aun, solo, sosteniendo su carta. Podría salir y decir que no había ningún acosador, solo él, Tim Drake y su amor por Dick. Pero tuvo miedo, y sus piernas acalambradas se negaron a moverse cuando Dick se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tim se apoyó en una pared en un pasillo vacío, y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras soltaba sus libros sin importarle donde caían.


	3. La fiesta

_¡He vuelto! Y con un capítulo de larga duración 3 ¡Casi 4 mil palabras eh!_

 _Me costó bastante sacarlo, porque he estado metida en varios fandom -IchiRuki y Thorki cof cof- y además con una tendinitis bastante dolorosa que me impide escribir a la velocidad que me gustaría._

 _Próximo capítulo quizás se demore más en salir, por eso agradecere sus comentarios y que me orienten si vamos bien o que._

 _Como dato extra, estoy viendo actualmente Young Justice en Netflix y amo ese DickGrayson/Robin/Nightwing bastante emocionada con lo que se viene en YG Outsider. Así que no se la pierdan, recomendadisima!_

 _Pues eso ¡gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La fiesta.**

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Tim viendo la imponente casa de la líder de las animadoras, cuando Kon se estaciono frente a ella.

"Para divertirnos duh." respondió el futbolista deteniendo el motor del auto rojo de Tim, que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños y que él aún no usaba. Hasta ese día.

"¡Para divertirnos!" grito de pronto Bart en el asiento trasero elevando un puño al cielo, haciendo saltar a Tim, el que recordó al chico velocista tras ellos.

"Rectifico ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí?" dijo entonces Drake sin dejar de mirar a Bart que luchaba con el cinturón ansioso por bajarse del auto "¿Y porque él siempre tiene tanta energía?"

"Es para que te diviertas y Bart... mmh buena pregunta." dijo Kon mientras se bajaba del auto.

"Es porque soy el único con auto ¿cierto? Por eso me has traído." gruño entonces Tim cruzándose de brazos y negándose a bajar.

Kon suspiro y rodeo el auto hasta llegar junto a Bart que ya se había bajado. Ambos miraron por la ventana a un muy enojado Timothy Drake.

"Vamos, si fuera solo por el auto no me importaría dejarte aquí esperándonos, pero realmente quiero que te diviertas."

"Podría irme, es mi auto." le respondió mirando al frente.

"No sabes conducir." dijo Kon sonriendo con superioridad.

"Podría intentarlo."

"No te atreverías."

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, retandose mutuamente a que ninguno se echaría para atrás, cuando Bart gritó de pronto:

"¡Eh Wally!" moviendo las manos frenéticamente y comenzando a saltar. Kon y Tim miraron entonces hacia donde saludaba viendo que acababa de llegar un convertible azul, el que se estaciono frente a la cochera de Kory, con Donna Troy y Roy Harper en los asientos traseros y delante Wally West con Dick Grayson en el volante.

"Con el ruido y la distancia difícilmente te oirán Bart." dijo el _superchico_ viendo los nulos intentos por conseguir la atención de West. Se volteo para corroborar aquello con Tim que de pronto se había puesto muy tenso hundiéndose en el asiento, como intentando esconderse. Kon siguió su mirada, y vio como Dick Grayson se bajaba con gracia del auto. Iba con unos pantalones blancos y un sweater delgado de color azul claro, guapo y espectacular como siempre.

Harper pasó un brazo por el hombro de Dick mientras se reía sin parar de algo.

Kon y Tim vieron como Bart corrió hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente a Wally al que le hablo frenético, y apuntando hacia el auto de Tim donde aún estaban sus amigos.

Tim prácticamente desapareció en el asiento cuando todos se voltearon a mirar en su dirección. Kon en cambio se enderezo y los saludo con la mano, para luego ver como todos entraban en fila en la casa, incluido Bart.

Volteo a mirar al chico aun dentro del auto y enarcó una ceja.

"Grayson ya entró..."

"Lo sé, no soy ciego." gruño el menor enderezandose con las mejillas muy rojas aun, maldiciendo su suerte y pensando el porque aun seguía ahí "¿Y eso a mí qué?"

"Nada, solo decía." dijo Kon con el ceño fruncido sin querer enterarse de a qué iba todo eso y abrió la puerta. "Prometo que si te aburres nos vamos, pero ahora. ¿Podemos entrar aunque sea por 5 minutos?"

Tim nunca se imaginó que la casa fuera tan grande y que tanta gente pudiera caber en ella. Todo estaba en oscuridad a no ser por un par de luces de colores en el techo cada ciertos metros. Había tragos por doquier al igual que comida grasienta como pizza o frituras. La música sonaba fuerte en el fondo, mientras algunos bailaban, otros estaban en grupos de pie, otros sentados, otros devorándose entre sí... porque oh sí, había muchas parejas. Y aquella casa tan grande, de seguro tendría un montón de piezas que se ocuparían con el transcurrir de la noche.

Tim no había querido ir a la fiesta. Ni siquiera estaba invitado. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, como Kon en la biblioteca en sus tutorías.

Habían perdido de vista a Bart desde que entraron, así que Tim no le quedó de otra que seguir a Kon que se abría entre la gente.

"¿Dónde vamos?" pregunto mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer a nadie de los presentes.

"¿Qué?" respondió Kon sin entender con la musica tan alta.

"¡¿Qué dónde vamos?!" repitió Tim más alto, comenzando a desesperarse.

"¡Conozco a gente más allá!"

Tim guardó silencio. Se imaginó a sí mismo sólo en esta fiesta, no conocía a nadie ¿Con quién hablaría? De seguro se la pasaría solo en un rincón, bebiendo algo sin alcohol y mirando como el resto se divertía hasta que alguien lo descubriría como el nerd infiltrado que era y lo echaría de ahí. Se acercó más a Kon.

"Bonita novia Kent." se burló alguien de pronto al pasar junto a ellos.

"¿Si Todd? ¡Ven y dímelo a la cara!" rugió el aludido deteniéndose de pronto y haciendo que Tim chocara con él por detrás, golpeándose la nariz.

Jasón solo se rio y se perdió por un pasillo.

"Si no fuera por _Grayson_..."

"Lo siento." murmuró Tim sobándose la nariz avergonzado.

"Drake no te disculpes. Todd es un imbécil."

"Mejor vuelvo al auto..."

"¿Qué? No, no..oh mira ahí están las chicas." dijo sonriendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tim, acercandolo a un rincón donde estaban dos rubias conversando.

"¿Las chicas?" repitió confundido el menor dejándose arrastrar.

"¡Kon!" gritó una de las dos. Bajo la oscuridad a Tim se le hacían iguales, la única diferencia que pudo notar a primera vista, es que una usaba una playera roja y la otra una púrpura.

"Cassie." respondió con una gran sonrisa boba el aludido, soltando a Tim que se quedó de pie mirando como ambos chicos se saludaban con un ardiente beso en los labios.

La amiga de Cassie tosió. Tim agradeció eso.

Cassie y Conner rieron avergonzados, y se separaron.

Entonces Tim sintió la mirada de los tres sobre él.

"¿Quién es él? No me dirás que..."

"Sí Cass, es Tim. Tim Drake." Le interrumpió Kon haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, el que lo hizo tímidamente. Se sentía incómodo como nunca en su vida con la mirada de los tres en él. "Tim, ellas son Cassie Sandmark y Steph Brown."

"Hola." respondió Tim en voz baja, elevando la mirada con vergüenza. Vio que Steph le sonreía, pero Cassie le miraba sin entender.

"Nunca dijiste que era, bueno..."

"¿Un nerd?" se aventuro a completar Tim. Cassie cerró la boca abochornada mientras Kon arrugó la nariz molesto. Steph en cambio río por lo bajo.

"No, no, no era lo que iba decir." dijo ella enseguida. "Solo que Kon dijo..."

"Que era un buen amigo y un chico bastante listo para tu amiga Cass." dijo haciéndole una mirada significativa a su chica.

"Y como la amiga de Cass, yo creo que eres lindo." dijo Steph de pronto, sorprendiendo a los tres. Tim la miro siendo el más sorprendido de todos enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, a diferencia de Cass y Kon que parecían aliviados.

"Oh miren se desocupo un sillón. ¿Qué tal si tomamos unas bebidas y nos sentamos un rato?" sugirió Kon animado y las chicas asintieron.

Ambas se sentaron primero, quedando en el centro. Horrorizado vio Tim como Kon se sentaba en la orilla derecha junto a Cassie, lo que solo le dejaba la orilla izquierda junto a Steph para él.

Incómodo, intentó sentarse junto a la chica sin tocarla demasiado, lo que fue imposible. Quedaba un espacio mínimo, y todo su costado tocaba el cuerpo suave de Steph. Y ella olía a algo _agradable y dulce_ , Tim no tenía idea que era.

Intento mirar a Kon, pero había desaparecido tras la cabellera dorada de Cass. Estaba solo.

"Hola." dijo Steph sonriendo, recordándole que en realidad _no estaba solo_.

Tim sonrió nervioso.

"Hola." le respondió sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca en su vida.

"No te había visto antes Tim." dijo ella y levantó una mano para tocar un mechón de su cabello rubio que caía por su mejilla y enroscarlo en su dedo. Él siguió el movimiento casi hipnótico, deseando que se detuviera.

"No somos de los mismos círculos."

"¿Ah sí? -respondió Cass enarcando una ceja. "¿Y de que circulo soy yo?"

"Claramente no del mío." dijo él y se alegró de que ella detuviera eso con su cabello. "Tú eres una porrista, y yo soy un cerebrito, nos hemos topado te lo aseguro, pero difícilmente tu me has mirado."

"Wow, eres rudo."

"Realista." dijo Tim subiendo y dejando caer los hombros. Steph río.

"Pero ahora te estoy mirando Tim." dijo ella y el aludido supo que algo era diferente. Steph puso esa extraña mirada y él se quedó paralizado. Era como un embrujo y ya no podía hacer nada.

La chica era _muy guapa._ Tenía los ojos verdes y las pestañas muy largas, además de una nariz respingada y labios gruesos y carnosos.

' _Labios.'_ resonó en la mente de Tim vergonzosamente cuando ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia él, tanto que a pesar de la oscuridad podía notarle las pecas.

Tim quería detener esto (lo que sea que fuera esto), pero no sabía cómo, siendo _esto_ lo más cercano que había estado nunca de una chica o de cualquier ser humano en realidad. Sus padres difícilmente eran táctiles, y no se caracterizaba precisamente por rodearse de amigos, cuando él podía hacer todo y destacar intelectualmente completamente solo.

Cuando Steph cerró los ojos y el chico sintió el olor de su aliento (que olía a chicle de moras) sobre sus labios, se paralizó en su sitio y su mirada busco algún escape viendo en todas direcciones, deteniendo su mirada en otro grupo en una situación parecida a la de ellos.

"Dick." susurro y Steph se detuvo cuando casi rozaba los labios de Tim, alejó su cabeza de un movimiento rápido.

"¿Dick?" repitió ella sin entender, mirando a Tim que enrojecía y se hundía en el asiento viendo hacia otro lado.

Un tumulto se armo cerca de ellos y Steph se volteo a ver a Dick Grayson con sus amigos en otro sillón. El protegido de Bruce Wayne estaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano y con Kory en sus piernas, él sonreía mientras hablaba, en cambio la chica tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de este, _besándole_.

Tim como un impulso se paro rápidamente murmurando. "Iré por algo de beber." y se fue.

"¡Tim!" alcanzó a escuchar que le llamaba la chica, pero todo era muy vergonzoso como para voltearse a mirar o decir algo más.

Quería alejarse de Steph y de Conner, pero especialmente de Dick.

Camino en la oscuridad de la fiesta sin saber hacia dónde ir, subiendo por la escalera principal de la casa con la esperanza de que hubiera menos gente en el segundo piso y así _poder pensar._

Podía devolverse a la salida y simplemente irse, pero no podía abandonar a los chicos así. ' _Aunque tal vez alguien podría llevarlos cuando acabara esta pesadilla de fiesta.'_ pensó desanimado escuchando el tumulto de gente abajo. Medito aquello un segundo, cuando sintió una leve brisa helada en su rostro.

"Un balcón." susurro viendo tras unas cortinas mecidas por la brisa nocturna unos ventanales levemente abiertos. Se deslizó con cuidado intentando que nadie lo viera y agradeció que aquel lugar, al parecer el único, estuviera vacío.

Suspiro. Caminó hasta apoyarse en el barandal, sabiendo que nunca podría abandonar a Kon y Bart sin más.

A pesar de que la noche era cálida, una brisa rebelde y fría continuaba dándole cosquillas en la nuca.

"Maldita sea." susurró mirando por sobre su hombro la fiesta que se desarrollaba en la casa de Kory, la exótica chica de intercambio, la líder de las animadoras, la más popular y sensual del colegio, ex novia de Dick Grayson y al parecer en proceso de reconciliación.

Si ya era suficientemente malo imaginarse a todas las chicas con Dick, verlo fue mil veces peor.

"Quiero irme." murmuró lastimeramente Tim hundiendo su frente sobre los brazos apoyados en el barandal, cuando oyó los ventanales abrirse. Se enderezó enseguida y se puso tieso, maldiciendo su suerte la cual no podía dejarlo en paz ni por dos minutos.

Se volteo de mala gana oyendo el sonido de la música desde el interior de la casa y sorprendido vio como el recién llegado cerraba el ventanal tras suyo y se volteaba para mirar de frente a Tim.

 _ **Era Dick Grayson.**_

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, como si ninguno creyera la presencia del otro ahí. Sobretodo Tim, el que miraba a Dick como si fuera un sueño, con su cabello largo y negro acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas por la bebida y sus ojos brillantes y azules.

"No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí." dijo Dick mirando casi con curiosidad al menor que pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

"Oh lo siento, si quieres estar solo..." tartamudeo Tim con la cara completamente roja caminando hacia los ventanales, sin atreverse a mirar a Grayson que lo detuvo desde un brazo.

"No, no es lo que trate de decir." dijo y soltó a Drake que miraba el suelo nervioso. "No te estoy echando, tú estabas primero. En cambio si quieres que yo me vaya-"

"No, no." dijo enseguida Tim negando con la cabeza "Puedes quedarte, puedes quedarte."

"De acuerdo, gracias." respondió divertido el joven acróbata por la sobrerreacción del chico y se dirigió al barandal. Tim en cambio se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a arruinar lo que sea que estuviera pasando aquí. Dick miró al frente y cerró los ojos aspirando el aire fresco del exterior, luego abrió los ojos lentamente y miró por sobre su hombro a Tim "¿Me acompañas?"

Tim asintió y camino tropezando con sus propios pies hasta que llegó junto a Dick, que se rió un poco.

El joven acróbata miro al frente y pestañeó lentamente. Tim pudo notar algo de somnolencia en él, tal vez por la bebida, también vio los chupetones por su cuello, notorios y púrpuras. Bajo la vista a sus manos sobre el barandal sin querer seguir mirando aquellas marcas.

Entonces lo sintió. La mirada de Dick en él. Nervioso alzó sus ojos azul oscuro lentamente hasta que se encontraron directo con los celeste cielo de Dick.

"Te conozco." susurro y alzó una mano de largos y delgados dedos hacia Tim, alejando algunos mechones de la frente del menor para mirarlo mejor. Tim detuvo su respiración en el lapso que sintió la frialdad de los dedos del mayor rozar su frente "Ayudante del profesor Barry."

Tim rio nervioso y asintió, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa ante el hecho que lo recordaba aún.

"Tim." susurro rápidamente sin dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ponerse en el mapa de Dick "Soy Tim Drake."

"Tim Drake, no lo olvidaré." asintió y sonrió encantadoramente. "Yo soy Dick-"

"Dick Grayson, lo sé." le interrumpió sin querer. "Lo siento." agregó rápidamente avergonzado de que sus nervios lo traicionaran _otra vez_.

"No, está bien, ya me ha pasado un par de veces." dijo riendo y subió y dejó caer los hombros. "¿Por qué estás aquí Tim? ¿No disfrutas la fiesta?"

El aludido dejó escapar el aire y miró hacia el frente, negando con la cabeza.

"No soy muy bueno para esto de las fiestas, ni siquiera sé porque vine."

"Yo tampoco." suspiro Grayson mirando al frente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el menor, mirándolo sin entender "¿No querías venir?"

"La verdad es que había entrenado toda la tarde, y no tenía energías para esto, pero me cuesta un poco decir que no a las personas, uno de mis defectos."

 _'¿Tienes defectos?'_ se pregunto mentalmente Tim mirando los movimientos casi torpes del acróbata.

"Y no tienes idea cuanto me costó huir de los pelirrojos de allá."

"¿Pelirrojos?"

"Oh si, Roy, Wally, Kory y Babs." susurro y se llevó instintivamente la mano al cuello tapándose las marcas con vergüenza. "También está Jay, dios, me rodeo de pelirrojos."

"¿Quieres decir Jasón Todd?" pregunto extrañado Tim, pensando que tal vez Dick sí había bebido demasiado si pensaba que Todd era pelirrojo tras ese negro furioso que era su cabello.

"Oh sí, Jasón es pelirrojo." confirmó con una risita cómplice. "Su madre, Bruce y yo somos los únicos que lo hemos visto. Tiene un pelo rojo precioso. Le he dicho un millón de veces que no se lo tiña negro, pero me dice que no quiere ser uno más de mis pelirrojos mascotas."

Rio divertido y Tim rio un poco también. Era todo tan surrealista, aquella fiesta, el balcón solitario, ellos dos juntos, y Dick, hablándole como si le conociera de siempre.

"No debería decirte todo esto Tim, Jasón podría matarme" se detuvo de reír lentamente, y siguió mirando al frente, con cierta melancolía que Tim noto enseguida.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto mirando el perfil perfecto del mayor en aquella noche fría.

"¿Has deseado alguna vez algo que no puedes tener, Tim?" murmuró Dick y el aludido guardó silencio intentando controlar su respiración. "¿Añoras... un tiempo que ya no volverá?"

Y Tim lo entendió por completo. Dick hablaba de su vida en el circo Haley, sus padres muertos...

"Sí." susurro bajando la mirada, cobarde de decir más de lo que sabía, asustado de que Dick recordara su carta.

Sin embargo este sonrió dulcemente y se volteo a mirar a Tim, directamente.

"No sé porque, pero siento que es fácil hablar contigo... como si te conociera."

"...Gracias."

"¿Gracias por qué?" rio Dick sin entender y le revolvió el cabello a Tim, que trato de resistirse mientras se reía. "Es tu turno ahora, dime un secreto. ¿alguno de tus amigos se tiñe el cabello? _¿O estas enamorado de alguien?_ "

Tim le miró sin decir nada, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

"Eh yo, yo-" tartamudeo.

Dick estalló en una carcajada.

"Eres tan fácil chico." le dijo y le pegó con un dedo en la frente. Tim pestañeó confundido viendo la sonrisa de Dick, mientras este se acercaba un poco más rozando con sus dedos la mejilla del menor alejando unos mechones de cabello y guardandolos tras su oreja. Tim respiraba agitado con lo que pasaba. "Tim..."

Nunca nadie lo había tocado tanto y de esa manera, tan natural y agradable como si simplemente fuera lo correcto y pasará desde siempre. Cuando era la primera vez que hablaban...

Bajo la vista abrumado de las muchas emociones confusas que sentía en esos momentos.

"Tim Drake..."

Dijo, tomándolo de la barbilla, elevando el rostro del chico obligando a mirarlo, viendo aquellos ojos azules oscuros que parecían querer decirle todo pero le _ocultaban tanto._

"¿Te digo un secreto?" susurro acercando su rostro hasta que Tim por segunda vez en esa noche, pudo sentir el aliento caliente de alguien más cerca de sus labios. Asintió suavemente, tragando. Esta vez no buscaba una escapatoria con la mirada, porque esto es lo que siempre había querido, y solo podía mirar a los ojos de Dick rogando que esto no fuera otro de sus sueños despierto.

"Estoy tan ebrio." soltó sin embargo Dick mareado sin resistirlo más. Las piernas le temblaron y las rodillas se le doblaron, Tim apenas pudo reaccionar a sujetarlo cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Dick! ¡Dick!" dijo asustado, arrodillándose a su lado también "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento, estoy muy mareado Tim." murmuró riéndose torpemente de su estado, entonces elevo su mirada y vio el rostro del chico lleno de preocupación. _"¿Por qué?"_ susurro sin entender. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero parecía importarle tanto...

Algo pasó. Dick cambio su mirada, era fija pero diferente a las otras veces. Pestañeó lentamente mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos la piel ardiente de la mejilla de Tim, posando luego su palma por completo en la piel.

La distancia que los separaba se estaba acortando cada vez más. El corazón del menor latia tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que lo delataría en cualquier momento. Tragó nuevamente, con la mano de Dick fría encendiendo sin embargo donde le tocaba.

"Dick, yo..." alcanzó a susurrar viendo como el mayor cerraba lentamente los ojos acercándose cada vez más hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, hasta que pudo saborear el aliento alcoholizado de Dick, hasta que...

"Con que aquí estas." escucharon los dos de pronto, cuando el ventanal se abrió de par en par. Ambos saltaron en su puesto asustados por la intromisión del tercero, que les miraba de mala gana, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¡Jaybird!" exclamó el acróbata sin entender la presencia de Jason ahí.

Todd avanzó en dos grandes zancadas hasta llegar hasta ellos y se arrodillo a su altura. Tim aún sentía el agarre de una de las manos de Dick en su brazo, aferrándose a él, como si temiera caer.

"¿Cuánto tomaste?" gruño el recién llegado, observando la sonrisa sin sentido que su _'hermano'_ tenía en ese momento.

"Sí, así es. Estoy ebrio Jay." respondió el acróbata ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, provocandole. Jason sin embargo, solo frunció el ceño molestandose más.

"Si te viera Bruce así, _Golden boy_..." murmuro y el rostro de Grayson cambió completamente. Desapareció de golpe la sonrisa, y su cara se turbó por la preocupación. Todd le tomó desde la ropa que le cubría el pecho cortando el agarre con Tim y comenzando a elevarlo sin delicadeza.

"Espe-" alcanzó a decir Tim, sujetando de la manga a Todd, deteniendolo.

"Alejate niño." le ladro, volteandose a Tim y mirándolo por primera vez bien. Le reconoció inmediatamente como el chico de la carta. _"Tú"_ susurro a Drake, quien le soltó como si le quemara, dándose cuenta que había sido descubierto.

"Dejale Jay." intervino Dick seriamente levantando una mano entre ellos, sorprendiendolos. "Tim no tiene nada que ver en esto." Jason miró al menor una última vez amenazadoramente, y luego ayudó a ponerse en pie a Dick que con piernas débiles se enderezó.

"Tsk lo que sea. Te llevaré a casa."

Tim cayó sentado, viendo como el gamberro del colegio pasaba el brazo del estudiante estrella por sobre sus hombros y caminaba hacia dentro de la casa, hacia los ventanales.

 _Se lo llevaba._

Eso dolió. ' _Mejor hubiera sido recibir un golpe de parte de Todd.'_ pensó con pesar.

Pudo ver sin embargo, como Dick antes de cruzar el ventanal, volteo la cabeza a mirarle fijamente, y sus ojos se encontraron. Fue solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para Tim.

En cuanto quedó solo, se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho intentando contener los latidos que retumbaban bajo su poleron rojo. Todo el cúmulo de emociones de toda esa noche, ahora caían como un balde de agua fría que sentía le rompería el corazón. Con la mano derecha se tapó los labios, avergonzado, ardiente de lo cerca que estuvo esa noche de ser besado. No una, sino dos veces.

Y lo más importante, la segunda por Dick Grayson.

 _ **Su amado Dick Grayson.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


End file.
